Stars
See also: http://starbounder.org/Stars Stars added by Frackin' Universe are: *Binary Star *Dying Star *Red Star *Blue Star *Black Star Planet placement Stars added in the Frackin' Universe have five regions where the planets are placed. *Scorching (2 orbitals, 70% chance) *Hot (2 orbitals, 70% chance) *Habitable (2 orbitals, 70% chance) *Cold (1 orbital, 70% chance) *Frozen (1 orbital, 70% chance). If a planet is placed, it has 0.7 weight of being picked from a list, 0.07 to be a gas giant, and 0.04 to be an asteroid field. Some planets are added to tiered lists, which allows them to appear around the base game planets. This is separate from threat. Planets Binary Star Satellites Dying Star Satellites Red Star *Scorching: "barren", "ffunknown", "sulphuric", "volcanic", "magma" *Hot: "arboreal", "barren", "chromatic", "thickjungle", "ffunknown", "savannah" *Habitable: "arboreal", "barren", "bog", "mountainous", "thickjungle", "crystalmoon", "desert", "forest", "ocean", "ffunknown" *Cold: "barren", "bog", "mountainous", "crystalmoon", "snow", "forest", "ocean", "ffunknown", "tundra" *Frozen: "crystalmoon", "snow", "arctic", "ffunknown", "tundra", "icewaste" Satellites *Scorching: 0.5 weight scorched moons, 0.5 weight hot moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Hot: 0.5 weight hot moons, 0.5 weight warm moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Habitable: 0.5 weight habitable moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Cold: 0.5 weight cold moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Frozen: 0.5 weight cold moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. Blue Star *Scorching: "scorchedcity", "ffunknown", "volcanic", "magma", "infernus", "tarball" *Hot: "scorchedcity", "unknown", "volcanic", "magma", "infernus", "desertwastes", "tabularasa", "fungus", "tarball", "arboreal2" *Habitable: "barren", "scorchedcity", "volcanic", "urbanwasteland", "desertwastes", "tabularasa", "fungus", "tarball", "alien", "arboreal2", "toxic" *Cold: "savannah", "urbanwasteland", "desert", "tabularasa", "fungus", "tarball", "alien", "toxic", "jungle", "thickjungle" *Frozen: "snow", "arctic", "frozenvolcanic", "tundra" Satellites *Scorching: 0.5 weight scorched moons, 0.5 weight hot moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Hot: 0.5 weight hot moons, 0.5 weight warm moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Habitable: 0.5 weight habitable moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Cold: 0.5 weight cold moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. *Frozen: 0.5 weight cold moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. Black Star *Scorching: "sulphuricdark", "infernusdark", "magmadark", "shadow" *Hot: "tidewater", "atropusdark", "penumbra", "lightless", "shadow", "arborealdark", "sulphuricdark", "protoworlddark" *Habitable: "aethersea", "atropusdark", "penumbra", "lightless", "shadow", "arborealdark", "sulphuricdark", "protoworlddark", "tidewater", "midnight" *Cold: "aethersea", "penumbra", "lightless", "atropusdark", "arborealdark", "strangesea", "desertwastesdark", "tidewater", "midnight", "metallicmoon" *Frozen: "aethersea", "snowdark", "arcticdark", "icewastedark", "tundradark", "penumbra", "shadow" Satellites *All regions: 0.5 weight lightless moons, 0.1 weight regular moon. Tiers These planets can appear around vanilla stars. Tier 1 Eden Tier 2 Planets: "crystalmoon", "thickjungle", "slimeworld", "bog", "arboreal", "fungus" Tier 3 Planets: "mountainous", "urbanwasteland", "protoworld", "penumbra", "sulphuric" Satellites: "arboreal", "mountainous", "icemoon", "tidewater", "bog", "crystalmoon", "thickjungle" Tier 4 Planets: "sulphuric", "arboreal", "bog", "mountainous" Satellites: "arboreal", "mountainous", "icemoon", "tidewater", "bog", "crystalmoon", "thickjungle" Tier 5 Planets: "sulphuric", "mountainous", "ffunknown", "strangesea", "arboreal2" Satellites: "arboreal2", "strangesea", "icemoon", "tidewater", "metallicmoon", "icewaste", "frozenvolcanic", "ffunknown", "superdense", "moon_shadow" Tier 6 Planets: "atropus", "metallicmoon", "infernus", "arboreal2" Satellites: "arboreal2", "strangesea", "icemoon", "tidewater", "metallicmoon", "icewaste", "frozenvolcanic", "ffunknown", "superdense", "moon_shadow" Barren "sulphuric" Moon lists *Scorched moons: "tarball", "desertwastes", "desert", "infernus", "magma", "volcanic", "sulphuric", "scorchedcity" *Hot moons: "chromatic", "strangesea", "moon_desert", "moon_volcanic", "moon_toxic", "moon_stone" ,"desert", "metallicmoon", "tarball", "mountainous", "fungus", "moon", "barren", "infernus", "magma", "volcanic", "sulphuric", "desertwastes", "ocean" *Warm moons: "crystalmoon", "strangesea", "eden", "moon_desert", "moon_volcanic", "moon_toxic", "moon_stone" ,"desert", "forest", "metallicmoon", "tarball", "mountainous", "tidewater", "fungus", "moon", "barren", "irradiated", "volcanic", "arboreal", "arboreal2", "atropus", "desertwastes", "protoworld", "alien", "ocean", "toxic", "bloodstonesea", "slimeworld", "thickjungle", "tabularasa" *Habitable moons: "crystalmoon", "strangesea", "eden", "moon_desert", "moon_volcanic", "moon_toxic", "moon_stone" ,"forest", "mountainous", "tidewater", "fungus", "moon", "urbanwasteland", "ocean", "metallicmoon", "desertwastes", "atropus", "savannah", "jungle", "alien", "toxic", "bog", "arboreal", "arboreal2", "bloodstonesea", "irradiated", "protoworld", "penumbra", "slimeworld", "thickjungle", "tabularasa" *Cold moons: "crystalmoon", "strangesea", "moon_stone" , "moon", "snow", "tundra", "nitrogensea", "icewaste", "icemoon" *Frozen moons: "crystalmoon", "moon_shadow", "moon", "nitrogensea", "snow", "icewaste", "icemoon" *Mutated moons: "moon_desert", "moon_volcanic", "moon_toxic", "moon_stone" , "tarball", "fungus", "alien", "urbanwasteland", "ffunknown" *Lightless moons: "moon_shadow", "sulphuricdark", "icewastedark", "arborealdark", "atropusdark", "shadow", "icemoon", "metallicmoon", "ffunknown" Unused *Cool moons: "crystalmoon", "strangesea", "moon_desert", "moon_volcanic", "moon_toxic", "moon_stone" ,"forest", "mountainous", "tidewater", "urbanwasteland", "ocean", "tundra", "barren", "bog", "metallicmoon", "toxic", "arboreal", "arboreal2", "irradiated", "penumbra", "snow", "moon" Category:Star Systems